Five Impossible Things
by Makoto-kun
Summary: If anyone knew magic, it was Raven. But she knew one thing, just because you have 'magic' paper that remains unseen for at least 24 hours prior does not mean that it will make your wishes come true on Christmas day. Robin is going to eat his words that Christmas magic exists. The 5 things listed? Please, as if. White magic does not exist, not even on Christmas...right? RobXRae
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ A lot of people have been on my case about my other stories but guys IT'S CHRISTMAS! THIS CALLS FOR A CHRISTMAS THEMED ONE-SHOT...um okay this was _meant_ to be a one-shot, but I could't! It refused to die (erm end) as a one chapter story! Damn it all. I am planning 3 chapters in all, I swear! Gotta write a chapter tomorrow and an epilogue afterwards!

Expect fluffiness of all kinds, you'll feel like there are snow flurries in your stomach! Hopefully, you're drinking hot chocolate while reading this, because I am :D (half hoping I don't see any drastic mistakes because I really want to play Assassins Creed 2 right now) Grab a blanket ya'll (Cyborg is rubbing off of me) and get cozy cozy :)

**_Let's get on with it!_**

* * *

**~Christmas Eve~**

"It's Santa Claus, Starfire, not Santa Paws." Robin patted her head like a chiding parent.

"But there was a television show about-"

Raven turned the page of her book and zoned out from the conversation in front of her. Christmas was just irritating. She didn't have any qualms about being with family, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with her Titans, but just…the eerie, uncontrollable, incessant, cheerfulness is what made her on edge. Trying to buy presents for everyone was a pain enough as she had to edge her way around carolers, maniac mothers scrambling to use last minute coupons, and screaming children clamoring for a figment persona made up of lies to make children behave. Everyone was on what she despised as the 'Christmas High'; and every person on this planet felt that singing old age jingles in different formats and styles would work because it miraculously gives you 'the spirit of Christmas.' And the snow. Don't get her started on the snow. She hated two of the four seasons- winter and summer. Just screw them both and only have spring and fall.

"Hey Raven, you're going to love my gift!" Beast Boy shoved something unruly wrapped with green wrapping with green ribbons and unrelentingly, mysteriously smelly underneath her nose. She pushed it away and glared. "What did you get me?" he pestered as he leapt over the couch to sit beside her.

In truth, Cyborg tagged along that shopping trip to help her pick out some comic books and a video game- Monster Samurai vs. Zombie Mike. She thought it was a pointless game, but it's the pointless things Beast Boy seemed to like the most. "You need to learn patience Beast Boy." Robin cleared his throat. "But…" Raven exchanged glances with her leader. She relented. "You'll love it, I guess."

Robin grinned back at her and turned his attention back to Starfire and the Christmas tree.

Beast Boy touched her shoulder and the slightest blush ran across his smile. "Okay, I get it!"

"It is customary to put presents under the tree correct?" Starfire flew to the top of their 7-foot tree and placed the bright pink angel topping. Beast Boy slid the present along the tile floor.

"Yep! I'm so excited to eat all the food!" Beast Boy sat on his haunches. "I'll be testing my latest invention- tofu Christmas cookies!"

"You should make sausage Christmas cookies!" Cyborg came up from behind him and grasped his neck. "Sausage, bro, is where it's at!"

"Dude! Do you even know what sausage is made of?" Beast Boy blanched.

Cyborg pretty much drooled. "Awesome tastiness- that is what is up ya'll!"

Raven sighed and closed her book. "Going somewhere?" Robin finished wrapping the garland around the tree.

"Raven, you haven't put your Christmas offerings for the Christmas tree!" Starfire chirped.

"I'm going to get them." Raven confessed. "I'll be right back." She walked back to her room, confused and apprehensive. Cyborg's new tool box and waxing device (she wasn't sure what it was called), Starfire's makeup set and hair barrettes, and Beast Boy's present were in a neat line on her bed, and ordered in size no less. It was difficult to hand over random gift cards picked at the last minute to the person she liked. She sighed and laid her book aside on her bedside table. Granted, Robin didn't know any better. He couldn't possibly know about her feelings. At least he never complained about her gifts to him, always with a smile and without a hint of malice. But because of that, she swore to not buy him another gift card, and this year, she didn't.

But that was the problem.

She did have _that_. Raven shook her head. No, no, she wouldn't give him _that._ Her eyes traveled to her closet door but she shook her head. No. And that was final. He wouldn't want it. She bundled all of her gifts in her arms and headed back into the common room. She shoved all of them in random areas underneath the tree and hoped that Robin wasn't aware of how many gifts she brought in. Her eyes traveled to the numerous gifts beneath the tree. This year they accepted fan mail and gifts from Jump after they were scanned thoroughly by Cyborg. Robin's and Starfire's were the bigger piles which was of no real surprise. Still though, Raven would be lying if she said there wasn't a slight irritation of the pink hearts and aura of love on Robin's gifts. She jumped out of her skin inwardly (calm outwardly) when Robin touched her shoulder. "You have to do something for the tree."

"Right." She let her eyes travel to the tree. Robin's red garland, Starfire's angel tree topper, Beast Boy's green ribbon, and Cyborg's mobile and rainbow colored, coma inducing Christmas strobe lights lit up the tree. "It looks… festive. Do you really want me to put something on it?"

"Of course," Robin frowned. "You are on the team like anyone else."

"Yeah well. I'll… look around a bit for something." She really wasn't going to. The tree looked fitting, she didn't want to ruin any of it.

"Ooo! Let's do this!" Starfire raised the box over her head. "Christmas wishes!"

"What's that?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone writes 5 Christmas wishes and they'll come true on Christmas Day, if no one reads it while its on the Christmas tree! Santa Claus will make it come true!" Starfire appeared with a green and white striped elf hat complete with plastic pointy ears and when she moved, the bells on her neck rang at a very high ear splitting pitch.(at least to Raven) "But... how will he come down the chimney when we don't have one?"

Raven opened her mouth for a cynical comment for both her Christmas wishes and her bells, but Robin nudged her in the ribs. "Sounds great, Star." he said. "And i wouldn't worry about Santa, I'm sure he'll find a way." She squealed and handed each member a white card and a red envelope. Raven kept her mouth shut and looked over the simple card with 5 empty slots with little candy canes printed as the bullet points.

"You should tell her-" Raven started.

"-That it's not real?" Robin dropped his voice. "Just let her do what she wants." His boyish grin when he wanted to make bet appeared. "Unless you're scared that whatever you write down is going to come true."

Raven's amethyst eyes narrowed into slits. "It won't come true. I sense no magic involved with this." She waved the card in the air. "It is just a regular card."

His boyish grin transformed into a wolfish smirk as he picked up a pen from his utility belt. "I dare you to put the most 5 outrages things you don't think will ever come true."

Her gut was telling her not to, and for once, she was going to follow it. "No." she said bluntly. "What do you not have in that belt of yours, Boy Wonder?"

"I'm prepared for anything, but don't change the subject." He clicked the gold fountain pen. "You have nothing to lose, Rae." With his other hand he moved his fingers brushed against the small of her back making the smallest of blushes touch the top of her cheeks. Damn him and his pet name for her.

"Alright. Fine." Raven snatched the pen from his hand and furiously scribbled down on the paper and moved away to the kitchen counter to write down her wishes. She tapped the pen to her lips. What were the 5 most outrageous things that would never happen in million years? Hm. Well, she knew 3 of them for sure. But how crazy did she really want to go? Maybe crazy enough that Robin would take back his words of Christmas wishes. At least 2 had to be relevant to the now. Coming to a decision, Robin watched her put the pen to the paper. She wrote quickly and without hesitation and just as fast threw the pen back over to him across the room. He caught it in one hand and snickered at her defiant face. He knew what his Christmas wishes were.

"Oh! We have presents for Titans East!" Starfire piped up as she flitted around with another armful of presents with Beast Boy on her tail juggling another 6 presents or so in his arms. "Friend Robin, can we go and deliver them?"

"It's sort of late isn't it?" Robin glanced outside the window. "There's supposed to be a snow storm tonight too."

"Like the T-Jet can't handle some snow." Cyborg interjected and rotated his arm. "Starfire, I got you, let's give 'em their gifts for Christmas!" Starfire and Beast Boy cheered and gathered all the presents. "We could stop by North, South, and West Titans too while we're at it."

"But what about Jump-"

"Then just stay here Rob, if you're so worried about Jump." Cyborg waved a hand. "I highly doubt anyone is planning anything devious besides what to eat for dinner tomorrow."

Robin sighed, obviously defeated and succumbing to Christmas spirit just as everyone else. "Alright fine. Raven and I will stay here." Raven mouthed, 'Thanks.' form across the room. He smiled back and nodded as the rest of team flew out the door. He spoke once the door closed. "Why would I make you go when you hate the cold?"

Raven quietly groaned. "It's not just that. Speedy-"

"-Is an ass wipe." Robin finished her sentence again, but this time his jaw clenched and his brows furrowed- the Christmas spirit of happiness evaporated into smoke. He was showing his rare, crass side of himself. "I wouldn't want you near him with a ten foot pole."

"I was going to say a flirt…" Raven gave him one of her rare smiles. "But I'll accept ass wipe as well."

"Oh. Well, it's not like I hate the guy. I just-" Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry I know." Raven let the smile linger. "I think I'll be going to my room, now."

"Something wrong?" Robin studied her face.

"Ah. Erm no." Raven looked away. She still didn't know what she wanted to give Robin. Perhaps meditating would help? She doubted that, but she had to try. She could not have Robin to be without a present from her on Christmas. There had to be something he wanted. She had known him for years, this shouldn't be difficult.

"I'm sorry, Rae." Robin frowned bringing Raven back to the situation at hand. "Are my emotions bothering you? Do you want me to leave? Because I can-"

"Not you." Raven sighed. "I know your mind, Robin. You're okay." Relief touched his features and the smile he gave made her heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth. She offered his next sentence. "You'll be in here if I need you right?"

Robin came toward her and grasped her hand. "Always." The heaviness of the word hung in the air. Robin didn't let it stay for long as he let go, and cleared his throat for a lighter tone of voice. "You also need to put your Christmas wish up on the tree."

Raven blinked. "That's right." She shoved all emotions down the drain. "It's not going to come true." She stared at Robin with a deadpanned look of sarcasm. "Nothing will come out this."

"But like I said there will be no loss. Take a chance." He prodded.

"Chance of what?" Raven raised her red envelope to eye level and approached the tree.

"A Christmas wish can come true you know. You of all people know that magic exists."

"I know nothing but Black magic." Raven turned her back to him. "Curses, jinxes, and incantations – that's all I know."

"That's not true, and I know it." Robin brushed up against her back and placed his hand over hers. His fingers slipped through the red ribbon that was threaded though the hole punch in the card and lifted it to a nearby branch. "You have your own white magic. You just have to find the right time to use it." He lifted his hands to her shoulders and slowly turned her around to face him. "Christmas is the best time of year to use it, don't you think?"

She titled her head, trying to ignore her heart hammering to her chest. "I suppose if you believe it."

He nodded and brushed his knuckle underneath her chin. "I always believe in you Raven. I've never stopped."

She slipped her arms around his neck and gave him her even rarer hugs. She hadn't hugged him since Trigon's defeat and for good reason. It took some time to wonder why she wanted to hug after that. But it was a stunning revelation that it was just Robin she wanted to hug. She was no cuddle buddy though, so unless there was a good reason too, she wasn't going to embrace anyone. This time though, she could tell it was different. Instead of Robin just standing there, when she tried to pull away she felt one arm come around her small waist and the other touched her hair. She fit against his body like a missing piece of the puzzle and he seemed to tuck her right in his arms with his head on top of hers. He sighed and his muscular chest rose against her soft skin.

She hadn't really said this to anyone yet, but Robin should be the first. "Merry Christmas, Robin."

His arms tightened around her and he spoke into her hair. "Merry Christmas to you too, Rae."

"Um." Raven squirmed. It's not that she was uncomfortable, but this wasn't a normal hug… right? She didn't really know all that much about hugs, but maybe she was just wasn't good with these type of things.

"Ah!" Robin's arms flew out and away from her body. His face was red- all coolness and levelheaded thinking threw out the window. "Sorry."

Raven managed to smile again without effort- always with Robin. "Good night Robin."

Robin sported a sheepish look. " Night, Rae. Remember, let the Christmas magic work."

Raven headed to the door and nodded over her shoulder. "I'll remember."

* * *

_**A/N:** _Gosh, I still had to add 500 words or so to this thing ;-; and I had to change crap. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A RANDOM RAMBLE. Darn me and my OCD to read over my chapters 4-6 times before submission!

Was this stupid? Was it cute? TELL ME(or just say hi!) :D


	2. Chapter 2

**~Christmas Day~**

The first thing Raven realized when she stirred underneath her sheets was that she was warm. Not the 'okay' type of warm, but for once she was absolutely _comfortable. _She let a sigh touch her lips as she shifted towards the center of her bed. Her nose brushed against something smooth and slick to the contact. The natural scent of pine and cinnamon wafted through her nostrils and she froze. What the hell? In one swift movement, she ripped open the cocoon she thought she was alone in and scooted back from the other body laying beside her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as a mess of black hair appeared before her eyes.

Oh, it was just Robin. Thank Go-

Robin was in her bed? A small gasp escaped her lips as she pulled back the cover. Not only was he in her bed…

Robin was in her bed and _wrapped like a Christmas gift_! From his chest down he was wrapped in red and white striped Christmas wrapping paper and expertly done to fit his form without so much as a crease to be seen. He settled his head face down on top of his arms and his breaths by indication of how his shoulder blades moved were even and relaxed, oblivious to where he was. Raven's mind immediately noted how innocent he was lying there but she shoved that aside.

"Robin?" her voice cracked and she tried again. "Robin, wake up." She reached a hand to touch his bare shoulder and shoved him lightly. "Robin, please wake up."

Robin grumbled something and shivered. Goosebumps sprouted all over his unblemished skin. Raven suddenly noticed that she could see her breath in clouds of smoke every time she took a breath. Her own goose bumps emerged and she instinctively snatched the covers for protection. Robin's arm shot out in response and yanked her back down and pressed against his Christmas wrapped chest. Raven froze against him, not welcoming the sudden warmth from his embrace. What in the hell was Robin doing? She stayed glued to him until she felt the soft steady breath against the top of her hair. God, he was still sleeping? She pressed her hands against the paper and shoved with all her might. His body flew several feet away and his back hit a nearby bookcase. In the soft morning light she watched Robin's head finally shake and he groaned as he stumbled to get up. In horror, she held up her hands, the dark magic slipping through her fingertips. She was losing her composure. Could anyone blame her? Robin was in her freaking bed! How could she stay calm?

"Robin, I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw you that you hard-" Raven stopped as she found a red gift tag beside her. She picked it up and turned it her hands. The bright white elegant script danced before her eyes. As she read, the astonishment gradually expressed itself on her face.

**_Dearest Raven,_**

**_I've heard from a little bird you don't believe in me. Well it just so happens I had some extra Christmas magic to spare. I hope you enjoy your 5 wishes and you enjoy them while they last for this Christmas day. Hopefully, this teaches you to have a little more faith in Christmas magic._**

**_Merry Christmas!_**

**_Santa Claus._**

**_P.S. Mrs. Claus commends you for having a good choice in men. She picked the wrapping paper herself and left a present for the two of you in the common room!_**

"Ugh…" Robin slid up against the bookcase and rubbed his eyes with both hands. Raven's eyes snapped up as another revelation washed over her. Robin lifted his face and bright sapphire eyes met hers. He yawned and stretched causing the wrapping to rip. It fell away and exposed his muscular chest and the dip to his torso to his green boxers peeping out from his black sweatpants. "What was that for?" he snapped. Clenching the note in her hands, Raven made a small, 'eep' noise and scooted to the edge of the bed. Too many things were happening at one time. First Robin was in her bed, there was this stupid note from Santa Claus who wasn't real, and now he was naked. Okay, he was half naked, but he was exposing unnecessary skin. Robin turned his head left and right, still absolutely _calm_ like it was completely normal to be in her room without a shirt. "Why the hell is it so freaking cold?" he snapped again at no one in particular. He walked over to the thermostat and tapped on it with his fingertip.

Raven wagged her head trying to clear it. This had to be a dream or Mad Mod created a warped reality, or hopefully they were in Mumbo's hat. The last two explanations would have made her almost elated if they were true. No, no, from hell to Nevermore this was not happening! It was impossible because all of this defied all logic. She shivered again. Azarath, now she was COLD. FREAKING COLD. Robin appeared in front of her and his hand cupped her cheek before she could move back. "Hey the power seems to be out. We're running on the generators, but-" he shrugged his shoulder. "I guess they weren't engineered to keep the heater running but the defense system by itself. Cyborg needs to adjust it when he comes back."

He was _still acting completely calm_. Didn't he want to even question why he was in her bed and why he was wrapped like a gift? Raven gaped at him, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Robin leaned forward and she shut her eyes tightly. Something soft brushed her cheek and suddenly her feet left her bed. Her eyes flew open as Robin gingerly picked her complete with her bed coverings wrapped around her body up in his arms bridal style. "You might want to hold on." He smiled as he swiftly turned to face the door. She grabbed onto his neck and felt the slightest flush to her cheeks. He proceeded to walk down the hallway.

"W-Why were you in my bed?" Raven spoke up, after secretly admiring and loving the fact he still didn't put a shirt on despite the freezing temperatures. This Santa crap was total bull. But really, what was his excuse?

He shrugged and his blue eyes narrowed in thought. "Dunno." His smile lit up his face. "But it's not like a guy complains when he wakes up in his girlfriend's bed. Although, when you shoved me into your bookcase, that was a little-"

"Girlfriend?!" Raven's eyebrows shot up high to her forehead while a real red blush scattered itself across her face. All the lights above them and those that traveled down the hallway all lit up at frightening brightness and simultaneously the bulbs exploded.

There was a moment of silence. "Haha." Robin chuckled and kept walking towards the common room. "You're so cute Rae. Good thing Cyborg had those bullet proof casings around those lights."

Forget about inquiring about why he wasn't freaking out as to why he couldn't remember how he got into bed with her. "But I'm not your girlfriend." Raven said quietly.

Robin's beautiful blue eyes stared into her eyes and this time he frowned. "Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Rae, this isn't funny."

"I-I'm not." She protested even quieter. It's not like she never wished to be- Wished. Raven frowned. This was not really real. It just couldn't be…could it?

"Do I have to tell you again?" Robin arched an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

A blush erupted on his cheeks and his eyes roved over to somewhere behind her head. "That I really _really_ like you." He cleared his throat his eyes still refusing to meet hers. "And that is why you are my girlfriend." Tremors of happiness flooded through her as she tucked her head beneath his chin. She felt almost weightless. "Uh, Rae?" She looked up to see Robin's head touching the ceiling and his feet far from the ground.

"Sorry." She said, feeling sheepish. She could calm herself very easily but being around him just made it too easy to get so flustered. Once his feet touched the ground the doors before them to the common room swept open.

"Don't be sorry, I can handle you just fine." He laid her gently on the couch. She flinched to the coldness of the leather that managed to touch her skin. "Wait a second." Robin moved towards the now unlit Christmas tree and rummaged through the mountain of gifts. "Here we are." He yanked out a black and red parcel expertly wrapped. "This is for you from me, by the way. But-" He tore off the wrapping and a beautiful dark blue faux fur blanket tumbled out. "Now would be the best time to give it to you." He wrapped her snuggly in it and the fur tickled her nose. "I'll go make you some tea."

Raven wanted to say thank you but something else was bothering her. Like why was it so quiet? "Wait, where is everyone?"

"They got snowed in at Titans East." Robin shook his head. "They should be heading back sometime later and admit I was right about the snow storm." Robin headed to the kitchen while whistling a Christmas jingle. She glanced at him but then shook her side. Think. She had to think. She bit her bottom lip. Okay so what if… theoretically this Santa Claus deal was … perhaps… plausible? If and only If it was plausible, then that meant again, possible that Christmas magic did indeed exist? She sought for the end product… her 5 wishes, all of them, would come true? Beneath her blanket she counted it off her fingertips and recalled them in order.

**1) I wish all I get for Christmas is Robin (Which she assessed the so called magic took it too literally)**

**2) I wish I could be his girlfriend. (At least, he was stating she was his when she clearly wasn't up to this point.)**

**3) I wish to somehow be able to kiss-**

Raven faltered. Oh damn. But, this was only if this whole white magic Christmas bull was true. Which she knew, it wasn't.

"Hey there's a present in your tea cupboard." Robin stated from the kitchen.

"What?" Raven quipped; her throat was dry. She nervously licked her lips. This was stupid. It was all coincidence. Robin wouldn't find an excuse to kiss her, and not in a million years was she going to give him one. Balancing the teacup on his palm and a small box in the other he sat down next to her. He dropped the box in her lap, stole some blanket for himself and snuggled himself against her before she could stop him. Delicately he pushed his legs to encircle her forcing her legs to be propped up on top of one of his own. He grinned as he scooted closer and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Open it."

"Don't be so close." Raven attempted to push him away. He didn't budge just let his grin spread wider against his face.

"I'll make my move once you open it." He nodded towards the box.

For some reason, she didn't like the sound of that. She huffed and turned her body away from his beneath the fur. She slipped her hands through the gap and glanced at the tag. " It's from Mrs. Claus?" she choked. It was just like what was described in the note from Santa. What did it say? A gift from her to the two of them? She pulled the bright gold ribbon off and the box collapsed open all four sides. A small cluster of green leaves with tiny red berries laid before her with a red ribbon tied around them. "What is this?" Raven frowned.

She wasn't paying attention to Robin's smirk. "I don't know. Hold it up so I can see it."

"Some type of plant maybe?" Raven muttered. She wrapped her fingers around the ribbon and held it to eye level. "Maybe its-"

Robin leaned over and she felt his warm lips press against the corner of her mouth. It was light, innocent even, but altogether very real. He didn't fully retreat either, just stayed where he was. His warm breath was making her dizzy and the electricity coursing through her body in tiny shocks was not helping. The Christmas tree lit up and Cyborg's mobile lights danced wildly around the Christmas tree; cupboards opened and slammed shut in symphony while the stoves heated up to life.

"It's mistletoe." Robin smiled down at her slack face. He pushed his hand up and offered her teacup. "Tea?" he asked innocently. He studied her face as it transformed from astonishment, confusion, realization, then flustered in a matter of seconds. The presents exploded one by one around the Christmas tree like fireworks on display. Teddy bears, candy canes, and all the gifts themselves survived, but he couldn't say that about the wrapping and ribbons.

"That- You- but- I" Raven's eyes were wide and her lips were having trouble forming words.

"You're still holding it, Rae." He smirked and dipped his head for another attack. Raven had other plans as she shoved the entire plant into his lips instead. She slithered out from the blanket and with lightening speed ran out of the common room into the hallway. She didn't stop until she was back into her room and hurriedly closed the door behind her. She face planted on her bed and groaned. Her heart was racing, her powers were now completely out of whack, and now Robin had kissed her- meaning this magic crap was _real. _She sat up and crossed her legs. Her clock read 11:45 p.m. Santa Claus said this would only last for Christmas Day. If she stayed here for only the next 15 minutes nothing else would come true. Her last two wishes could not come true. She didn't want them to.

The door slid open and Robin stood at the frame, her gray bed sheets wrapped around him. He walked in without invitation and set her teacup down at her beside table. "Sorry, I was just teasing you. Are you upset?" Raven glared at him and he sighed. "Thought so." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll leave you alone okay? I just want to get my Christmas present from you." Azarath, this magic was relentless. Raven paled and her eyes flitted to her closet beside him. He followed the motion and nodded towards the direction. "Is it in there? I'll get-"

"No!" Raven almost shouted as she surged forward. His hand touched the side of the wall and her closet doors slid open. A singular red scarf hung on a hanger clearly separated from her leotards by a large gap. His naked eyes grew wide in surprise and his eyebrows shot up. "Don't-" she reached over to stop as his hand as it made a move to pluck it from the hanger. "It's not good enough." The words tumbled out before she could stop them. Now her emotions were flying all over the place.

"It's beautiful, Rae." Robin spoke softly and with all the gentleness he had within. "I want it."

"I can buy you a different one." Raven desperately tugged at the end.

"But you made this for me. Only me." Robin laced it around his neck. He let the blankets pool at his feet as he grabbed Raven's thin wrists. "Rae," he knocked her forehead with his own. "It's absolutely perfect."

She tried to pull away. She wanted to run.

**4)I wish I could give Robin his real gift.**

There was one more that had to be done.

**5)I wish I could tell Robin how much I love him.**

Robin tugged her into his embrace and he nuzzled the top of her head. She read the clock from over his shoulder -11:57 p.m. Just two minutes, for these two minutes, she would concede to the Christmas magic. She was being stubborn with it this entire time, but it got the best of her regardless of what she should have been able to do to control it. Robin was the one who wanted her to believe. Raven let the hope rise within her. She would believe for him.

Even when the magic ran out and he would forget- she smiled sadly- she would remember next December, that white Christmas magic exists. She would never let herself forget to believe.

"Rae." Robin relented the tiniest of space to look down at her. "I love you."

Her heart was racing just as fast as his as her eyes drifted to meet his clear, confident and pure blue eyes. She smiled her real smile, the one she would only reserve for him. "I love you too Robin." She pressed herself against him, committing to memory her frustrating yet wonderful Christmas Day. Her clock rang in alarm as it turned midnight and she shut her eyes as tightly as possible. The magic was now gone; now he wouldn't want to be with her, or kiss her again, or proclaim his love to her ever again. He froze against her and his arms slid from her back. Her heart sank to her feet as she slowly let go and took a step back.

"Raven?" She forced herself to look up at him. "What am I doing?" He touched his face and his fingers found no mask. His blue eyes widened and his other hand ran his fingers over his scarf around his neck. "What is this?"

"Your present." Raven struggled to keep her voice even.

He suddenly stepped over the distance and his lips brushed against her lips. He stayed for a few seconds with the lightest butterfly kiss given and smiled down at her. "Just kidding, Rae." He winked. "I happen to still love you."

For the second time that day she stumbled around for words. "But you just- how did- the magic-"

"My magic is everlasting." Robin confessed turning red. "Wow, that was remarkably cheesy."

Raven was floored. "You did all of this?" she threw her arms up in the air. "You're Santa Claus?"

He cocked his head. "Santa doesn't exist. I thought we agreed on that." His stupid smile wasn't leaving his face anytime soon.

"But how did you-"

"First I'd like to point out its still early afternoon. It's your own fault your thick curtains are always covering your windows." He looked slightly guilty. "I had to read your wishing card. I was too curious. Everything else was pretty simple except for wrapping myself like a gift. Freaking difficult to-"

Raven interrupted. "You made the rest of the team stay at Titans East, too and made the power go out?"

"I'm not that good." Robin tugged her back into his arms. "That was really Christmas magic, I believe."

Raven shoved him away. "I'm going to kill you."

Robin held up a hand. "Before you do, I need to say something."

"What?" Raven snapped. She was livid. Candles around her room lighted themselves and her bookshelves quaked with reverberating energy.

"Merry Christmas Rae." He tilted his head. "I love you."

She cracked a smile. "I love you too, Boy Wonder."

* * *

Cyborg was the one who stumbled into the common room first. The place was a complete mess and for some reason half the presents were opened. Mistletoe was lying on the ground. Robin poked his head out of the heavy blue fur blanket and he greeted his team mate with a casual, "Hey."

"What happened to all the gifts? Why is it freaking cold in here and why don't you have a shirt on?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Robin shrugged. Cyborg couldn't see past his mask that held the twinkle in his eyes. "Nothing special anyways."

"Dude, that scarf is sweet!" Beast Boy sprinted inside next, his green hair matted with snow. "Where'd you get it from?"

"My girlfriend." Robin said casually. He pulled out the end and traced his name written in black and the actual robin stitched into the fabric.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged looks. "Finally, Rob. Took you long enough." Cyborg said.

Starfire floated in next. "Friend Robin you have a bump on your head!" she flew around him while he sat on the couch. "You also have welts all over your arms!"

"Yep. Books do actually hurt at high speeds." he smiled and placed his arms behind his head. "Let me tell you guys, you missed the best Christmas ever."

* * *

_**A/N: Epilogue should be up tomorrow morning!**_


	3. Epilogue

**~One week after Christmas~**

Beast Boy chomped on his tofu cookies and wordlessly handed one to Starfire. "What chu think?" he questioned his mouth full.

She swallowed it whole and sat quietly while letting the cookie taste run around her mouth. "It's wonderful!" she proclaimed, and snatched another.

Cyborg blanched and raised the oddly shaped off white cookie to eye level. "This is so not normal, BB."

"Dude, it's healthier than your animal eating habits!" Beast Boy retorted. He looked over his shoulder to the couch. "Robin you want to try one?"

"No thanks." Came the muffled, strained reply.

"You better not be making out on my couch right in front of me." Cyborg pushed his chair back and his robotic eye glared a red shade. He jumped over the couch and yanked at Robin's cape making his feet dangle in the air. When he twirled him around to face him he burst into laughter. Raven had a slight blush to her cheeks as she scooted away and picked up her book in her hands. "Guess you lucked out, huh Robin?" Cyborg chortled and looked over at Raven. "That's my girl!"

Raven huffed and found the page she was reading before Robin tried his mistletoe bull all over again. That Christmas bow was the nearest thing on the ground amongst the litter from the Christmas and New Year's celebration that she could grab. "Nice accessory for your lips, don't you think Boy blunder?"

Still swinging from Cyborg's grasp his eyebrow twitched. His teammate let him drop to the ground as he ripped off the bow along with the adhesive. "I've dealt with worse." This time he took the seat next to her and opted to put his arm around her instead.

She fought the blush to her cheeks and kept her eyes glued to the page. "You guys really are going out aren't you?" Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest.

Raven's eyes lifted. "Since when?"

Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Since Christmas."

"You never asked me." Raven calmly turned the page.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed. "What the hell Robin?"

"Hey she said she loves me!" He projected. Raven's eyes snapped to him and her face flushed the cutest pink (in his opinion). He saw the smallest warning glare in her eyes like a detonator going off before the explosion. Whoops. He back pedaled, "Wait, wait, before you get-"

"Murderous?" she slammed her book shut with one hand.

He held both hands up in the air. Why did he always find himself in that position as of late? "I just want to say last one time that you _are_ my girlfriend. I can prove it."

She relented as he sensed the dark energies around die down to the slightest degree. "How?"

"Yeah, how?" Cyborg prompted.

Robin sent him a look but refocused to Raven. "I made you something." He rearranged the red scarf around his neck and fiddled with his utility belt. Out popped out a black scarf that was cross stitched, and made of silken cashmere. The name Raven was stitched upwards in white thread and a white raven flew along the edge.

Raven's anger evaporated. She hesitated. "Again from the utility belt?" she stated with a failed attempt of a neutral face.

Robin chuckled and leaned forward to wrap it around her neck. "Dude, you knit too?" Beast Boy asked as he leaned over the couch, his plate of odd concocted cookies in one hand. "You two already act like a grandma and grandpa."

"Shut up." Raven and Robin said simultaneously. Robin smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"This commemorates our first day as a couple okay?" he said quietly. "Now you'll have to believe me every time."

"Your so called magic, right?" Raven let a small smile slip to her face despite the sarcasm.

"Right." He snickered. "It's magic." The second time he kissed her cheek.

Her arms slipped around his neck. Her breath touched his ear making his heart hammer against his rib cage. She whispered, "I believe in your magic. And I always will."

"Hmm." Robin hummed and tilted his head towards her. "Let's see if I can use my magic to get myself a real kiss this time."

"Not on my watch." Cyborg yanked his cape back choking his leader.

Robin eloquently coughed and smacked Cyborg's hand away. "Stupid thing." he muttered as he swept his cape back into his fist. "Rae, let's go somewhere else next Christmas okay? Somewhere hot and _ alone._" he emphasized despite Cyborg's frown.

Raven's fingertips intwined in his and she smiled the smile he would always treasure forever. "Deal."

* * *

**_A/N:_**Yesh, It is now complete! Dunno, felt like the scarf thing in general was cute xD I had to finish with it, and the utility belt jibe. Let's see they want to go somewhere hot and alone? Next year Christmas oneshot? o-o ...

How was it you guys? Did it end well? D:

Btw, in the last chapter I had a question of why Robin was by himself in the end. Raven kicked Robin out of her room with a rainstorm of books chasing him into the hall. She may have confessed her love, but she was still upset! I could only picture still dealing out some consequences for Robin's shenanigans. :D (besides if my boyfriend did anything like this too, I would have smacked him.. )

Anywhos! I'm off to type up a new chapter to 'Gray X." Tootles! Thanks for reading and thanks for sticking with the story ya'll!

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS_**** EVERYONE!**


End file.
